Filter devices of this kind, but in different configurations, are prior art. Such filter devices are used in large volumes for the filtration of operating fluids such as hydraulic fluids, fuels, lubricants and similar fluids. One example of such a filter device is described, for example, in EP 2 405 987 B1. As in many other fields of engineering, the striving for improvements such as performance increase and cost-effective manufacture has also in filter devices led to the development of improved filter housings and filter elements. This striving has led to the situation where a large number of standard filter elements as well as filter elements of an advanced stage of development are on the market Also, a large number of plants operate with filter housings of an older development stage besides plants with filter housings of an advanced development stage. This situation causes operational problems for the user of filter devices. Filter housings of a later design are not fitted with standard filter elements, or filter elements of a later development stage are not inserted into filter housings of an older design.